1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new mounting mechanism for spectacles, a mounting member, and spectacles that are different from those of prior art. The present invention further relates to a mounting mechanism, a member, a mounting element, and spectacles of auxiliary spectacles which complement or extend the function of the spectacle body in order to shield light and adjust a design or near and far vision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional spectacles is constituted by extending members called “rims” for sandwiching and fixing lenses, and extending members called “temples” which extend backward from the rims.
For fixation using rims, it is necessary to prepare rims in accordance with a thickness of a lens, and the size of the lenses is inevitably determined by the size of the rims. Therefore, when lenses are formed with a larger size, rims need to be formed in accordance with the size of the lenses, resulting in lack of flexibility.
Meanwhile, spectacles called “rimless” have been known. However, since both ends of lenses are fundamentally supported and fixed by a bridge and temples, a problem of strength occurs, for example, the end of the lens may chip due to strong impact. And since both temples provide relatively weak sandwiching force onto a face, spectacles cannot be stabilized and it has been difficult to positively fix spectacles on a face.
Further, in addition to mounting lenses onto a spectacle body, in order to enhance the function of spectacles or to add functions of correcting vision, shielding light, and so on, auxiliary spectacles have been used for mounting another lens and a light-shielding plate on the front of main spectacles or in the vicinity of the spectacles.
In order to mount such auxiliary spectacles, a suspending mechanism and a screwing mechanism for frames and a bridge of spectacles have been known.
Although such mechanisms are advantageously removable from a spectacle body and are positively held by the spectacle body, the mounting mechanism is heavy and causes uncomfortable wearing, and fatigue is caused after use of long hours. In addition, for more positive fixation, such mechanisms are inconvenient to mount and seriously spoil the appearance.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-231085 discloses a mechanism for mounting auxiliary spectacles that is removable from the front or lenses of spectacles. In the mounting mechanism according to the publication, a bridge is provided between the lenses, holes are formed on both sides of lenses of a spectacle body, and the ends of endpieces are engaged to the holes so as to partially protrude on the front of the lenses. Meanwhile, the auxiliary spectacles to be mounted also have a bridge provided between the lenses. When the auxiliary spectacles are mounted on the spectacle body, while both ends of the lenses of the auxiliary spectacles are sandwiched from both sides by the parts of the endpieces protruding on the front of the lenses of the spectacle body, the bridge of the auxiliary lenses is pressed and hung on the bridge of the spectacle body. The auxiliary spectacles mounted on the spectacle body exercise restoring force by causing the restoring force to act on the bridge of the auxiliary spectacles as force for separating from the bridge of the spectacle body. However, since the bridge of the auxiliary spectacles are hung on the bridge of the spectacle body, the auxiliary spectacles and the spectacle body are connected to each other with more strength.
However, in this structure, since another bridge is necessary for the auxiliary spectacles, weight reduction of the spectacles is limited and the appearance may be spoiled. Further, since the size of the auxiliary spectacles are limited by the size between both sides, a problem may arise when light shielding is expanded.
The present invention provides a new mounting mechanism and a mounting member based on a new idea which solves the above-described problems, achieves weight reduction as possible, fixes lenses firmly, and has an excellent design. Furthermore, in addition to the above effects, the present invention proposes a new mechanism for mounting spectacles and auxiliary spectacles, a mounting member, auxiliary spectacles, and spectacles whereby spectacles with various sizes can be handled, and when shielding of light is required, the size is not limited.